Baby of Mine
by GoneMadLuna
Summary: Given a top secret mission by Yellow Diamond herself, Peridot is thrown into a tizzy. A new ORGANIC gem has been made and Yellow diamond wants Jasper and Peridot to raise this new gem. TOGETHER. Since this gem is organic, its a BABY. join jasper and Peridot as they try to figure out how to bring this gem up to their standards, without breaking her.
1. Chapter 1: The Assignment

hi! this is going to be my first story on

i am on wattpad, but on here i can receive the reviews and critiques in need. I started this story in september of 2015

I would like to say now, that I'm going to explain how they get the mission first, then I'll start on the actual plot line/ I hope you enjoy my story!

Okay,just to make things clear this organic gem is Jet, its an actual gem. I haven't seen a few episodes of Steven universe and jasper and Peridot isn't in a lot of them, so bare with me if they seem a bit out of character

 _ **DISCLAMER, I DON'T OWN THE STEVEN UNIVERSE FRANCHAISE, MEANS, THE CRYSTAL GEMS, HOMEWORLD GEMS, AND EVERYONE ELSE.**_

 ** _Sadly_**

* * *

This was...new..., never before had she, a lowly peridot of her cut, had been summoned by the home world leader before. Sure she had by the younger sister, white diamond for final touches at the beginning of her life, but never had the eldest.

As Peridot came up the room, she heard yelling and crying.  
Now, the crying was normal, Yellow Diamond was known to be a merciless and every gem that she sent off to be disassembled, was dragged from the room crying. But the yelling. No one ever spoke out of line to her.

Standing in front of the room she hesitated. The large amethyst had already granted her access into the room. Mustering up her courage, she entered the room. She was then met with an ear spitting one-sided conversation. Keeping parallel to the wall, she watched as a gem yelled at Yellow Diamond.

Seeing how her spot along the wall didn't help her to see who it was, she activated her visor and zoomed in on the person. When it came into focus, she gasped. She knew the gem in all her glory.

Jasper

Jasper , the second in command , Yellow Diamonds favorite, she never failed her like so many others had before. Now it made since why Peridot had heard yelling, Jasper was the only gem (as far as she knew) that could yell at Yellow Diamond and live.

Peridot finally focused on the conversation when Yellow Diamond raised her hand for Jasper to stop her ranting. When Jasper was silent , Yellow Diamond began to speak.

" Jasper...scream and cry all you want...it wont change a thing, you must do this for me for you have no choice in this matter...hmm.." she paused, Diamond notice a small movement in the corner of her eye, she knew who it was. " PERIDOT... come forward...now"

Peridot jumped in surprised when she heard her superior speak to her. Shaking in her armor, she began to walk forward, standing along side Jasper, who towered over her in height. she then looked upon the Homeworlds leader.

With the two gems quiet and standing (though both of them were actually shaking for different reasons) Soon Yellow Diamond started to speak again, her voice loud and proud, leaving no room for any type of argument.

" I have a very important mission for you two,I am placing a very thin line of trust onto you shall be no room for error here."

As she spoke, a servant approached her, carrying a small glowing black capsule. .Which the servant gave to Yellow diamond. She continued to speak as she cradled the capsule, staring at it with a vicious gaze

" This gem I hold in my hand is no other...it lead us to the victory that Rose Quartz keeps us from...but sadly, because this gem is organic, it will need time to grow and learn. This...is where you two come into this picture"

Hearing her words the two gems stilled in shock. An organic gem?. the only gems that we organic were Pearls , they were just servants, and Ambers, and they were wiped out long ago. What was Yellow Diamond thinking?.

With the two gems stunned to silence, with this Yellow Diamond continued.

" I'm assigning you two gems to care for this organic gem."

Wait

WHAT

Yellow Diamond spoke with authority, she knew that Jasper would never betray her, they both knew each other since they were created (though jasper was a bit younger). Then there was Peridot, she was new, only 50 years old, fresh out of programming, but Peridot was too loyal to know right from wrong. This was good.

Then a timid voice spoke up

" um...excuse me..superior, but what is going on...exactly? "

It was Peridot, she managed to say , scared that her being outspoken would get her dismantled. Though she was right, the majority of the gems that Homeworld made were for fighting and the preparation of war...not caring for ..a gemling. ((A/N: Would you call young gems that?))

"Well...I guess this situation does need an explanation. My engineers and scientists have created an Organic gem that will lead us to victory that we so desire. This gem will end that tiny, pathetic resistance that Rose Quartz made, and with it gone, we can continue our work for earth"

She explained, Yellow Diamond wasn't emotionless, and she gave into Peridot little question.

"Oh...okay"

With that Yellow Diamond leaned back into her chair and sighed, looking at yhe small capsule in her lap, before lifting it amd settling it on the steps before her feet.

" I leave this gem in your care, do not fail me"

And with that she swirled her throne/chair away from them, signalling from that they were to leave.

With the final command, guards entered the room, forcing Jasper and Peridot out. Before the doors had a chance to close, the guards (some what gently) shoved the small capsule into Jasper arms and slammed the door in their faces.

The two gems stood shocked, still trying to process everything that happened in the past few minutes.

In the silence Peridot shakes herself out her shocked stupor and looked at the capsule.

The capsule was made out of the finest metal, that was to be offered, it seems to glowed a grayish hue that seeped from its seams.

Having the capsule shoved in her arms, it was obvious that Jasper was uncomfortable never before had she had to care for a gem that was younger thst her. Jasper was built for fighting and endurance, not...being a motherly figure, there were gems made for that. Holding the capsule, Jasper couldn't think straight. She groaned and shoved the capsule to an unprepared Peridot and walked off.

"H-hey!, wait!"

Peridot cried out, nearly falling over due to the unexpected heavy weight of the capsule, she jogged up to Jaspers side.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll be back for the gem later, I got work to do"

"B-but Yellow Diamond revoked all missions for us until the organic gemling is off to be on its own!"

Jasper stopped walking and let out a tied sigh. She didnt want to deal with Peridot jabbering and she certainly didn't want to deal with the gemling.

"I'll be back later...go on and... teach the thing some...uh...of those equations that you love, right?"

She said as nicely as she could (which wasn't really well done) it was strained, worded through her teeth.

Peridot only stared at her, she could obviously tell that Jasper wanted out on this mission and to be honest, she didnt want to work with her either (even though it would be considered an honor, she didnt want that) and so she nodded.

Allowing Jasper to layout a sigh of relief before taking off down the hallway.

Alone with the capsule, Peridot started to leave, heading back outside to the main city where she took residence.


	2. Chapter 2: Look at her

Peridot walked along the boardwalk, trying to avoiding passing gems. To the others, Peridot was an odd sight to see. A tiny, thin gem holding a big, bulky, glowing capsule. true, they had seen many things, good and bad, but this was amusing.

At last she had reached her complex, requested a private lift and took off. Finally in a, somewhat secluded room, she set the capsule down for a much better look. She saw the emence work and detail that was put into this device. Despite how new in design it looked, it was the same schematics used thousands of years ago, they're rarely used for projects anymore unless they were permitted by Yellow Diamond herself. Thinking about this thoroughly only made herself realize the weight of this assignment.

After a few moments of blank staring the beeping of the lift snapped her out of her thoughts. She hastily picked up the capsule and walked out to her room and entered. She entered her room of resting and set the capsule down in the lowered table and took a seat on the couch for a much needed break.

Sitting in front of the table she stared at the object rest on on it , as if half expecting it to jump up and attack her. Though sadly, it didn't. Getting up with a sigh she walked around locked doors ans closed the curtains tight. Then she approached the capsule .

Peridot motioned her fingers into her iconic monitor and opened her messages. Using the codes that Yellow Diamond had sent she entered them into the keypad on the side of the capsule and took a step back. With the codes in and recognized it began to open up and emit steam from its seams. Inside it was filled and fluffed with the finest fabrics peridot could only dream of owning. After staring in awe for a bit she slowly moved her hand to the fabrics, not want in to disturb its formation.

But a high pitched whine came up from it, very quick and very quiet. In surprise, Peridot threw her hand up and jumped back, staring at it to make its next move. But nothing came up. Seeing how nothing tried to kill her she cautiously stepped up and looked into it. Looking into the lush fabrics, she saw nothing. Odd. Wasn't there supposed to be the strongest gemling in it?.

Just as she was starting to doubt her superior and think this was all a joke, a rustling brought her out of her deep thinking. She looked again and noted that the fabric formation was disturbed.

Hesitantly she moved her hands to the fabric and began to play with it as if to prompt the gemling to move again. As if knowing was she wanted, the fabric began to move again. This time a bit more frantic and in its haste it shoved out a tint grey limb. The grey foot wriggled around before stretching and relaxing on top of the fabrics.

In slight awe of the limb she grew brave and traced the fabric fold to the edge of the trim and slowly lifted it up. And lo and behold there the gemling lied. Eyes closed and limbs tucked together except her tiny leg.  
There she is.  
Look at her.  
Yellow Diamonds pride.

Jet.

Peridot stood shocked, this is Yellow Diamonds higher calling? A tiny, fragile gem. This gem didn't even look like it could lift its own head, let alone a weapon. Noticing now that it fell back into its slumber, she investigated the being further.

She gently motioned her fingers into a mat form and scooped up the gemling. She rested the gemling head onto her collar bone, thinking that spot would be best for it.

But the moment the gemling had touched her, she felt an immediate drainage of energy. 《A/N: like the spirit bomb》 Feeling as if she ran all over home world, she quickly set the gemling down in her fabrics and took a seat on her couch. While gaining back her breath, she stared at the wriggling, sleeping gem in front of her thinking. "How did that gemling do that?, the energy absorption. No gem alive could have that power." "That power...ability. ..how?...this is going ti be more difficult that I thought. I have to take care of her, yet every time she makes skin contact with me or gets close to my gem, I'm nearly down for the count..."

She pondered, the more she thought about this predicament the more confused she got.

As she thought deeper, she noticed that in every equation that included her and the gem leader her into regeneration. Then she stopped and remembered something.

-wait a minute. ...

Jasper!

Now it made sense why Yellow Diamond wanted the BOTH of them to care for jet.

Peridot had the means of deciding how and what would be best for her, while Jasper would protect her, while still giving energy to grow.

Jasper wont get as tired as easily as peridot did and even with an energy drain, jasper can still put up one hell of a fight.

Thinking this all through she sighed in relief and looked at the gemling or should she say Jet.

She leaned forward from her couch, set her elbows on her knees and looked at Jet. For something that was supposed to be so destructive looked so harmless. Something you would never expect from Yellow Diamond.

Then, the gemling opened her eyes for the first time. She curiously looked around the loft before resting her sight on peridot. They stared at each other awkwardly for a bit before Jet broke out in a open, toothless smile

Peridot avoided her gaze for a bit before giving a sad attempt of a smile. This just prompted Jet to smile more. Their moment was a good one. Peridot had never smiled to another person before in her life span...it was nice.

By their perfect moment was disrupted by a banging on the door, then for a moment it was quiet before her door was smashed open. From the hallway came in gem soldiers from Yellow Diamonds throne room. As quick as they came in, they left. Leaving a lump of a body on the floor.

Their quick attendance startled Peridot. When she calmed down she got up, threw a bit of fabric over Jet, and knelt by the body. She could tell it was still in the world of the living. A bit hesitant, she anchored her hands on its side and shoulders and pushes it onto its back. When it was stable and stood back for a better look.

It was Jasper.

Beaten to a bloody pulp.

-

Peridot gasped in surpise when she recognized who it was. She immediately tried to pick her up. That plan horribly failed. She then opted to push her to prop against the couch. The green gem looked at her worried, palace gems were nothing to joke about, they usually left their opponents in shambles, occasionally leave their gems in pieces.

Peridot just guessed that Yellow Diamond had heard that jasper left and sicked her guards on her. Make sure her departure never happened. Looking for any extra damage, *sh noticed that Jaspers gem was perfectly intact, nothing but a few scuff marks that could be cleaned later.

JETS POV

/first time, bare with me, this is her view from the beginning, She narrates herself basically/

The little home was dark...like everything else I have seen. wait. what was that?..it sounds like...hissing? That means someone's opening my home, I wonder if its going to be Yellow Mother...maybe White (I kind of like white mother slightly more that Yellow)

The latch finally opened and I was faced with blue .Wait blue?...Oh wait a moment, that's the silk that Blue Mother gave me, in the time that I knew her, she showered me in gifts. I guess this is a gift she threw in my little home before Yellow Mother sealed me in here.

Rude.

Well I got to get out of here. somehow  
This is a new place...slow and steady...yeah that should work.

Dag nabit!, the sheets just had to be tightly tucked in..come on Blue Mother, COME ON.

I wriggled around a bit, squeaking a bit at how tight the fabric was around me, hoping for it to loosen up. Wait. What was that...somethings here..I've been hearing voices outside my home for the longest time. Loud, proud, scared, timid, frustrated and everything under the sun.

The thing stopped, I think I scared it. Cool. I give it another go for a chance of escape. It worked...for my foot. Ah whatever better than nothing. The air was cold, but nice, so I relaxed.

I heard breathing from the thing above me but I don't think it has the Gaul to hurt me, if it does I'll just tell Yellow Mother.

In my relaxed state of mind, I notice that my sheets were moving. Huh, I guess I was wrong about that thing.

Then all of sudden I was blinded d by the light above. As soon as my eyes adjusted as well as they could I saw the figure above. Green, the room, the person...ceiling?...that's a lot of green.

All this green and the shades of it...urgh, too much. To ease my pain, I closed my eyes and fell back asleep into my dreams. With just a thought left.

"Damn...those fingers she has look good..." 


	3. Chapter 3: Time for Jet

Jet again

When I opened my eyes again I expected green again. And lo and behold, I was right. But instead of looking and the of various green shades, I turned to looked ar the figure beside me. It looked...familiar...I forget things when I fall asleep...wait OH!, I know now, its tasty fingers..even though I never tasted them, but whatever.

Getting a good look at her, I noticed that she almost blended into the walls behind her...I think I'll call her Green mother..or somethin'. Yeah that'll do.

Finally deciding on what to call her, I look over to her and smile, hoping for a reaction.

She did give me a smile...an odd one. Well...no..more like the most stressed, awkward, and crooked one I have ever seen.

Yellow mother, you got some competition here.

But it was an attempt and I'll give her that. Slowly, but surely she began to relax, letting the smile become more natural.

In our nice moment together, it was interrupted by a loud banging on the door. Whoever was beyond that door will get their gem shattered when I get to them.

So one the door was forced open, people came in and dropped something before leaving in a hurry.

'Dang it I can't see!'

I was lying on top of a lowered table, but still tall enough to where I couldn't see over the edge. In my thoughts, I didnt see green mother come iver and drape the silk sheet over me.

'Great..im as good as a...a.. blind lady driving a car!...wait...what the hell is a car?'

In my thoughts I noticed a new presence in the room

'Must be that thing they dropped.'

I want to help. I know I can...I think. Determined, I began to try and grab on to the edge to hoist myself up and over the capsule wall, as I call it.

I managed to accomplish that task. I then began my journey to the edge of the table to make it towards the figure. Green mother hadn't noticed me yet. So far so good.

I leveled myself to the ground and began to crawl to the unconscious figure.

It was big, orange, red, and white. It was hard to climb over it limbs but I managed.

By the time I stood on the figures legs , by now I found out it was a woman, green mother had noticed me. But said nothing, she just stood there shocked that I managed to get this far.

Taking this as a sign that I could continue my task at hand, I reached up and took a hold of her gem/nose.

When I touched her gem, mine glowed and grew warm. I honestly didn't know what I was doing, instinct I guess?.

When our gem glow died down, her eyes snapped open and gasped loudly. All I could hear after that was the lady asking what what happened and green mother calling my name and all I could see went black.

* * *

 ** _/lets do this!_**

 **Jasper:**

It was dark in my mind after I encountered the palace gems. I should've know Yellow Diamond would send them after me.

Soon, in my unconscious state, I felt a burst of energy. I felt rejuvenated and alive again. When the feel of energy subsided I was forced awake, like a force reboot, and I saw a...baby?, falling into my lap with Peridot yelling in my ear.

"Jet , No! Jasper catch her! "

In the tiny moment of clarity I actually listened and quickly grabbed the child before she fell onto my knees.

"Peridot...is this...the gemling?"

I was really confused now. This was Yellow Diamonds greatest achievement? , a tiny life form, she must be going crazy in her age.

"Yes, this is Jet, the one Yellow Diamond was talking about,"

Peridot looked at Jet with a smile. A smile?. Well this is the first in all of my hall passing with Peridot, never once have I seen a smile.

I hold Jet, under her armpits, up to my face for a better look.

Grey skin, black hair, sliver bracelets and arm bands (that looked slightly big on her), and a yellow head band with an orange diamond in the middle.

This has Yellow Diamonds mark all over her. Well this should be interesting once she gets older. Thinking of all the lives and planets she'll ruin bring a smile to my face.

Destruction was my forte, if it dealt with pummeling and beating someone then count me in.

I guess this isn't so bad.

Well...until Peridot spoke.

"Uh..excuse me, Jasper?"

"What is it twerp?

She just rolled her eyes and pointed to jet with one of her...floaty fingers.

"I need to tell you something very import-"

"Well spit it out!, I don't have all day!"

"...well excuse you princess. But she has an ability that you need to know"

Wow, she's got guts.

"Oh my diamonds! , get on with it"

 _ **/hehe, i'm so clever/**_

"This gem of ours has the ability to absorb energy to grow, why do you think we're both here, raising her?"

Processing her words they did make since as she ranted how Yellow Diamonds plan worked. I half listened but I got the gist to it.

Looking at the child, I sat her on my lap and actually took a good look, not like an appearance look, but like a insightful one.

 _'Maybe this wont be so bad.'_


	4. Chapter 4: History

_J_ _ets Mind/Memories_

After helping that big lady wake up really took its toll on me. This isnt new, I've done this before. Thousands of years ago. When I was a literal new born. Fresh out of the lab and into the hands that I was temporaly raised in.

Yellow

Blue

White

and most importantly

Pink

or as she called herself

Rose

Rose Quartz

THOUSANDS OF YEARS AGO, A DAY AFTER JET WAS FULLY FORMED::

 _Roses P.O.V._

It was a wonderful day in the capital of homeworld, the planet was aglow. The buildings reflected the light perfectly.

The day couldn't get any better...instead it got worse.  
My sister, Yellow Diamond, came along to lean against the railing with me to watch the light reflect off the toxic water.

Behind her stood her Pearls. All in a line, in perfect synchronization. Holding her newly bought possessions that would rot in a room once they got back to H.Q. (but I call it the palace, so much better)

I never really liked that Pearls are mass produced and used until they became  
irreparable and tossed to the trash.

I actually obtained a Pearl a while ago, but I haven't the heart to put her to work. But this pearl was hilarious. She was small, she seemed to be the runt of her batch, no matter how much she cried she was adorable. ...wait...that sounded sadistic, dang, I hang out with Yellow Diamond too much.

" _Pink"_

Ah great, here she goes. probably going to rant about some plan about how she could defeat this one planet that she's been working on for a while.

 _"I have wonderful news"_

News? wonderful?, those two words were never in the same sentence before. Whats going on?

 _"I have created the ultimate gem fusion. Without the fusion!"_

oh, okay...wait what?

"wait a moment Yellow!, how you can't just go and do this, going about and messing with nature!"

 _" oh hush hush, if I can dream it then I can do it. Besides, whose stopping me?, nature sure hasn't. And besides, she's already been made , I can take her with me back today."_

"Wait, you already went ahead and made this thing. Yellow, you know better. Anything that dealt with the process of gem creation, goes through me.

 _"well, I knew you were going to act like this, and I want to start on the project without anything roadblocks"_

Great, I swear she's going to make me regenerate quicker than before.

"Well, where is she?"

 _"She's in the ICU since she's a little small. But nothing but a good energy recharge could fix it"_

"Yellow Diamond this isn't good!, you can't mess with nat-...you know what, let me see her, I can help."

Great, She's giving me the side look. 75% chance she say no.

" _A_ _lright"_

Wait really? Huh, that was easy.

 _"But later, she's highly toxic, more than this water before us. Since she was sedated and slept in it. It seemed like she absorbed quiet a bit. Seems natural though. With the skin she has"_

Oh my gemstone,stop making excuses! , you're killing me Yellow!

"Well, dear sister. If you don't mind, I'm sure the walk over is enough time for her to rejuvenate and for me to see her"

I offered, taking a chance. We may be sister's, but she was the leader, she was very capable of deposing me in a whim

 _"I suppose that would work...come along Pink. ...we're times wasting, I'm sure she'll love to see you"_

Well here goes nothing.

We walk along the rivers and in the streets of the city, making our way to the labs where the new gem was held in. The lesser gems parted ways for us, as a sign of respect.

I never really liked that. I wanted to be among the lesser...not to be feared by them. Well, one can only dream.

In my depressed thoughts, we arrived quiet quickly to said destination.

 _"Come along sister, I know the way"_

I groaned on the inside, just because I'm younger by a few centuries, doesn't make me less than you.

But still I followed obediently, not wanting to fight with her.

We walked along the hallways, before turning down one that I've never seen before...the restricted area?...but this area was abandoned long ago...

 _《_ _《A:N_ _just imagine any horror hospital scene 》》_

"Yellow Diamond...you sure know where you're going?"

I ask slightly frightened at the scene before me. Even the Pearls were starting to become uncomfortable by the setting of this place.

Before I could say anything Yellow Diamond stopped right in front of me, nearly making me run into her, if it wasn't for the Pearls who stopped me.

 _"Right through this door, and you'll see what I mean"_

She then opened the door and light flooded into the hallway, and we stepped in. The room was a of the purest white, contrast from the outside. It was bright and clean from the bottom up, the room looked taken care of, rather than the hallway which looked to be left to rot away.

I soon noticed that Yellow Diamond had strayed from my side and had approached a small capsule that had been drained of water and had opened up. As if in a trace I walked up to her, intrigued at the being that was hidden behind Yellow Diamond. She put the small gemling into a wad of blankets before bringing it up for it to rest its head on her collar bone. She sure was careful to put a piece of cloth between their skin.

Huh, probably toxic.

After a bit of admiring the small gem, she turned to be slowly, as if not to wake it. once fully facing me, I saw her face holding a expression that I've only seen between all of us sisters.

Pride

Compassion

and...was that?..

...love?

 _Roses_ _POV_

Love  
I haven't seen that on her face in years. The last time was an accident that distorted blue diamond.

She looked upon that newborn as her own offspring. Something that I admire of other species.

Finally coming back to the real world, she looked up to me with the smallest smile I've seen on her face that was kind and loving. rather than her usual demented, insane one she usually wore.

 _"Isn't she marvelous...dream of what she can do...my Jet.."_

 _Y_ _ellow Diamond POV._

"What I hold in my hand will help us succeed where we cannot"

I cried happily, hoping that it would spread to my sister.

But it seemed like she was disappointed. Great. I'm doing what I think is right. So what if I went behind her back. I know she wouldn't of let me have a green light on this project.

I sighed and closed my eyes for a small mental restart.

Well...only one way for her to love it...I mean..I already do.

Restart completed, I opened my eyes and stared at Pink Diamond for a bit before I unexpectedly shoved the gemling into her unsuspecting arms.

Oh her expression...I'm gonna get my behind kicked later by her but so worth it.

 _Roses_ _POV_

I became a bit panicked by her actions but held the gemling as I could. But I could tell I was doing it wrong...I'm holding her upside down...oh yeah I am I can just feel the glare burning into my head from Yellow Diamond as I hold her.

Panicking some more I frantically move her around until I put her front to my chest, her head on my shoulder...which disappeared in my hair. Seemed to like it though.

The smaller than normal gemling took its head out from under my hair and grabbed a small piece, as if inspecting it for a long time before stuffing her face in it once again. oh this small thing is precious, I don't think this plan of Yellows is going to work one bit.

 _"Do not doubt me Pink Diamond, she is in her weakest state, she will grow and rise to the top...one day she'll be stronger than us four diamonds together!"_

Stronger than all four? oh no, this is worse than I thought, for thousands of years we gems have been pushing the limit that we have with nature. we've never meant to have a life span this long, never supposed to regenerate, never mass produce certain areas in our species.

Letting Yellow Diamond go behind my back was something I should've stopped long before Jet was created...but I couldn't kill with sweet little thing that was thinking my hair was edible. no I simply couldn't its was against my vows of killing unless left with no option. 'thank the great gemstone that hasn't happened yet.'

Sighing, I looked down at the gemling who had seemed to stop her attempts of eating my hair and had turned to stare at me. I must be quite the sight, being the biggest person in the room. must be nice being cuddled by a large person with plush rather than all these bony gems that barely sustain enough energy to keep their eyes open...I'll speak to Yellow about that.

Speaking of her

I turned around to her with a look that only a mother could give. a disappointed mother scolding a child, and that's what I just did.

" Yellow I thought you were better than this, going behind my back to create such a thing, and then tell me its for your planet raids. Yellow Diamond look at this gemling does it look like it can kill a thing at all?, No, Yellow I'm stopping this, as the leader of all gem creation for as long as my gem stays intact is where I draw the line. remember what you said all those years ago? "my word is law"!"

I ranted and ranted until I could rant no more. I stopped and panted, after it was all quiet in the room I finally opened my eyes and looked at her with a hard glare. though on the outside I stood tall and proud with my once in a blood moon glare, I was actually trembling in side, my gem provided adrenaline, letting me stand taller than my sister...which might about to kill me.

Yellow Diamond stood shocked at my rant, her eyes wide and her mouth was slightly gaping open. and slowly I was a nod. it looked forced but knowing her, she might go behind my back again...I'll make sure that didn't happen but for the time being I accepted it . for if I didn't we'd be back at square one.

I took a few steps back, making sure there was distance between us before I looked at the gemling, who I felt was trembling in my arms. though only a newborn she knew right from wrong...poor thing.

Huffing I took a look around at the shocked gems and nodded curtly. storming out of the room and out the hallway I sped walked out the hospital and into the crowd. I didn't stop until I was beyond the city lines and out into the rural parts of homeworld, the area I saved from being a kindergarten.

I sat sown under a tree formation, made out of the lowest gem shards...poor beings caught in the crossfire of our revolution millions of years ago... I rested against it, thanking them and looks at my surroundings. Beautiful landscapes that surround the capital city. My thoughts were interrupted by light cooing, looking down I saw that she was awake, and trying to grab my hair.

 _'what a cutie...'_

I thought letting her grab a piece. With her playing I thought about my actions. I knew what I did wrong and i have to face my sister about my wrong doings...but until then, I'm going to procrastinate and enjoy the time with this little gemling in my arms.

 _It would be months before I knew what was too come...I was so blind..._


	5. Chapter 4: War of Gems

_*Years Later_

 _No ones POV_

Over time the tension between the sisters grew, it grew until it could not be contained. Pink Diamond, or Rose Quartz if you will, taking Jet from Yellow Diamond sparked the entire thing.

Slowly, more and more things were becoming known to the public of Homeworld, and its planet's provinces. Amber's went extinct, Pearls were being abused and more war gems were being mass produced.

Especially the Jaspers and Amethysts, both types were specially bred for protection and war.

The war consisted of two sides. Gems loyal to the Homeworld leader were willing to give their lives for the three diamonds. Then there were the gems that were part of the rebellion, those willing to die in the name of change. They were welcomed and took under the winged petals of Pink Diamond. Her name now, Rose Quartz. She changed her name to a loving, nurturing gem. One, that the other gems could turn to for guidance.

Rose Quartz's longing for change, came with a price.

Nothing that we think of, is free.

As Rose Quartz's teachings spread far and wide, spreading to other Homeworld-controlled planets, it sadly caught the attention of Yellow Diamond. The leader, the mastermind, she wanted to have the ultimate control of everything that she had her eyes on. When she looked to something new, her greed and gluttony compelled her to set her control on the victim, beings and/or planets.

But Rose Quartz would not give up. She had gems to protect, new and old. Especially the youngest, Jet. The poor thing, barely 5 years older, a newborn in the eyes of the gems before her. Jet had grown attached to Rose Quartz, never wanting to leave Rose's side. Alas Rose couldn't be there 24/7, coming to her every wail and call. She was cared for by Pearl, now a bit older, old enough to take care of the gemling.

Pearl had no idea how to care for Jet, but managed not to mess up, as she was prone to do. Caring for the gemling was an awkward situation. Pearl tried to care and love for Jet as much as she could, but Jets mind and heart belonged to Rose Quartz. The gem that saved her from a life that Yellow Diamond had planned for her.

In all the pearl's minds, there is only one person that it must follow and look after, its master. In Pearl's case, Rose Quartz is someone she must follow to the ends of the world. Pearls mind was filled to the brim and couldn't have room for the gemling that Rose Quartz had taken in.

But then... Pearl did something that would haunt her and Rose Quartz's mind for a VERY long time.

Pearl left Jet behind.

And never came back.

* * *

 _Rose Quartz's POV_

I knew one day this would happen but i never knew it would be this bad.

The destruction I've caused for change...the gems that gave their lives in my name, I have their blood on my hands that I never wanted.

I know this war is just more than change in the system that was created by our ancestors, but for other planets miseries. The death of more living things, planets and living beings combined, that I could ever imagine.

I'm trying to right my wrongs.

On a past mission before Jet was brought to this world, I traveled to a planet. A planet with beauty that almost rivaled Homeworlds inner glow. To its native species, it was called earth, oh I loved it s much, but knowing my sister she would've destroyed it. Setting her gem implants to slowly infest it into a kindergarten. Maybe even something worse.

If I could do anything to add to my cause, it would be to save this planet and the gems that see the same light as I.

Where I was stationed in my strategy was far from the capital, in fact my troops and I were on planet Earth.

As much I hated this feeling I had, I was billions of miles away from Jet. The poor thing,the longer I'm away from her the closer Yellow Diamond was to her. I desperately wanted to bring the gemling with me but I decided against it in fear that she would have a worse fate here.

After thousands of years at war with the people I once knew was, it was finally coming to a close. Homeworld had a few troops and brigades around the planet. Nothing that we, the crystal gems, can handle, but I still had one thing left to do.

Get my darling Jet by my side.

Thought of course I cannot personally I must lead my resistance...well...whats left of it to victory. Many gems had joined and many of them were crushed.

We vaugely experimented about new fusions, ever since we found the two gem fusion. Who now calls herself "Garnet". Has been a good addition to the resistance.

In a moment of silence of the field, looking out onto the land of shards and rocks. It was hard to tell who was once my friend and not.

Sighing, I walked around to find a certain gem and lo and behold I did.

Stabbing a gem into smaller...and smaller pieces.

I understood her rage, thousands upon thousands of years in captivity.

Me being under Yellow Diamond.

And Pearl..for existing.

Setting a hand on her shoulder she gasped and stopped. Jerking to look at me with a frightened expression. Realizing it was me, she relaxed and fully turned to hug me. Seeking comfort from me.

I let her stay there, letting one hand free to dismiss the rest of my rebellion is the area to head back to the temple. The other, soothing her hair and back as to let her have a moment of rest.

Bur as much we wanted this moment to last forever, I pulled away. Both mt hands on pearls shoulder, staring deeply at her. I sighed and rubbed one shoulder.

"Pearl...I ask so much of you to do this...bur I have one last mission for you before we fight the last wave.."

I said, holding up a hand and leading her to the temple. The walk was long but I talked to pass the time

"There is someone on homeworld...some one very close to me. I need you to go back and retrieve her. If I don't get her...yellow diamond may do something to her that im trying to stop..."

I explained, I didn't look at her as I knew her expression. Well...most likely betrayed as I knew her love.

By the time I finished we were back at the temple and approached the warp pad. Nudging pearl onto it, I held her shoulders

"Please...save her..."

It was the last thing in said before she transported.

 _With Pearl~_

My mission, Save the gemling. My mission, protect Rose Quartz.

The warp pad sent back to the Homeworld..its been years upon years since I've been here.

My imprisonment

My blind loyalty to the Diamonds.

I vowed to never come here again for in the name of Rose Quartz I will.

I walked around the empty corridors. Long and endless it seemed until I noticed that the wall and decorations were turning to a red/pink color. Each sector of the building was dedicated to one Diamond.

Encouraged, I sped up, closer and closer to the pink throne room. Seeing the doors I busted through the enchanted barrier she had set up to protect anything inside.

Looking around I took in the old memories that were coming back. The day I was created. The day I was taken into her arms and cared for, as an equal rather than a servant.

As much as I enjoyed the memories, good and bad I had a mission to complete, since I broke the barrier I had very little time. Yellow Diamond has surveillance and notifications on every room, door, and window.

I ran through the moderate throne room before I heard a small sigh.

" _That must be her.."_

I thought as I ran to the sound. Which seemed to be coming from a wall.

 _"Odd...wait...OH she's behind the wall. Okay...come on pearl don't be like that_

I said, hitting myself in the head.

I felt the wall a bit before I just gave up and started to hack through it with my weapon. A spiral spear. I would've been dead without it.

Creating a small opening I peered in, the gem lift in the small room and there she was. ...looking at me like a idiot.

"What?"

I asked, one eye twitching. As if responding the gemling rolled to her side and looked the other way. Following her line of sigh I saw a door.

 _"Damn it..."_

Sighing, I reached out to take her. But the moment I reached and touched her a large rumble shook the room. Afraid, I snatched the gemling into my arms and ran. Leaving the room. Down the hallway. As I ran, I fell and hit the wall as another rumble. I fell to my knees and hid my gem as support beams feel on top. Bursts of clouds exploded out as the beams came in contact with the walls. I curled up into a ball until the rumbling stopped.

Then it was quiet.

Panting, I unfurled and pushed the beams and rubble off of me. I surveyed the are. The whole pink sector was gone. Only rubble told that someone had belonged her. Stopping I saw a ball of light on the distance  
..a large..yellow...figure.

Oh no...it was yellow diamond.

I panicked and looked for the gemling, she was right where I left her. In her blue wraps on the floor. I looked back at yellow diamond and then the gemling.

One of us had the chance of survival. The other. Slavery

 _" Im sorry Rose...I hope you'll understand..."_

That was the lasting I thought before I turned and ran. Leaving the gemling behind to the mercy of Yellow Diamond.


	6. Chapter 5: back to the Present -

_Jets POV/mind_

 _'Thats all I know...she left me in the rubble of the home I grew to love._

 _You'll pay for that pearl...all the pain I went through when I was taken back...all the pain I felt..I'll make sure you'll feel it tenfold...'_

 _Peridots POV_

Its been a few weeks since the gemling was brought into our world.

In that time, Jet has not managed awake in that time period. After much bothering and pestering, I managed to tie a fabric to mimic sling into Jaspers back so jet could obtain her energy.

It worked...

Until Jasper has to bend forward. which made Jet slide to be front.

Again

" _ **DAMN IT! PERIDOT!"**_

Oh great, there goes the brute and her tantrum.  
For the what? The 5th time today?

 _ **" HOLY F-"**_

"JASPER _ **...**_ please, can you not blow up so much! You already destroyed my calm room!"

I screamed, I didn't care for the consequences.  
This was my living compartment and I didn't want her to destroy by lovely SYMMETRY THAT I WORKED SO HARD TO BUILD UP.

I dont mind the small things. But jasper wasn't small. At all.

Jasper groaned and sat down with a growl. Snarling at me before taking Jet out of her sling and layed her onto her propped leg.  
 **《** **A:N/Like the picture** **》** Having constant contact with the gemling did tire her out. Not to severe levels of exhaustion but enough to make her sit more.

With Jasper somewhat calm, I turned and walked to my tech room. Planning and scheduling Jets life. Training, education and more. With her being specially made, she had to be raised like other species.  
I sighed and began to work.

 _Jaspers POV_

 _'I swear this...this Diamond brat is going to be the end of me...'_

I was left alone with my thoughts. They wandered to my usual thinking, new techniques, torture methods. But oddly, they always went back to the gemling.

Huffing, I looked down to her. It was odd, she was a gem but this energy drainage to help me didn't make her retreat into her gem..

 _'Does this mean theres more power than that?'_

I stared at her with my head tilted, hoping for a better look. I propped my knee up and held my head with my hand, my other playing with Jets hair.

Suddenly, she started to twitch. Nothing like jerking, more like little movement in her hands and feet.

 _"...cute...wait what"_

She scoffed and shook the thought away, disgusted with my thoughts.  
Tch..how could I? A Jasper. Find this Diamond brat cute?

 _" what is it...the hair? Her accessories?...maybe..."_

Maybe I wasn't the add on a that yellow diamond added for flare..but the gem itself.

 _'Great diamond...this gemling'_

I can't believe it..im falling for this brat.

 _'I guess it can't be that bad..'_

In her sleep Jet cooed and wriggled around, stuffing a tiny fist into her mouth.

 _'Why is this cute?...why is she cute...oh gem this cannot be happening.'_

I looked at the diamond brat with a sigh. As gently as I could. (Which kind of wasn't) I lifted her up my hands under her and slowly, I brought her to rest on my chest.  
With a hand holding her bum, I brushed away her bangs. She was still for the moment but squirmed in my arms, in fear of dropping her I held her tighter. As a response she squeaked but did no more, clinging to my tank strap.  
I looked at her fist and noticed the grip her had. I tried pry her fist off but she didn't let go.

 _'Well...she's a fighter. Its a strap but..it's something'_

For once, I gave the sleeping gem an genuine smile.

And from afar, peeking through her door. Peridot saw the change in Jasper. In her visits she'd seen this look.  
A look mother would give to its child.

Love.

* * *

 **I KEEP FORGETTING TO UPDATE.**

 **I'M SO SORRY**

 **disclaimer. I own nothing**

 **Don't sue**

 **please**


	7. Chapter 6: Peridots Day

_2/29/16_

_Peridots Pov_

Love...what a trivial addition to our genetic code ...yet I see it becoming more and more apparent on Jaspers face.

It's been a few months and Jet had awoke a few weeks ago. So far, all she's done was "flop" around and those marine animal noises. Just only feet behind her jasper would walk behind her, making sure she wouldn't fall and hurt herself.

Though I highly doubt that was even possible.

Right at the moment the little gem was sitting in Jaspers back, while the larger gem worked out.

I never understood why she does that. A few decades ago she encountered a race that constantly worked like this and since then she's been doing exactly...I think they were like...a type of homosapiens...monkeys...yeah...say..yans?...I don't exactly remember their titles, I deleted them from my mental library only 50 years after.

From my position on the sofa, I documented all what I saw and heard, from her noises to her movements. From what i see at the moment all that she is, is just one happy gemling. A smile seemed to be painted on her face as her black hair bounced with every push up the Jasper did. Chunks for black hair threatened to fall out of the intricate bun that I managed to put together after I dug through scrolls and scrolls of beauty and style for highly sophisticated gems.

but it seemed that the gemling didn't care for the style I chose as it quickly fell apart above her. all she seemed to care about was going up and down with no stop. her animal noises changing to laughter and babbling to before going back to the noises.

I rolled my eyes and kept documenting. making sure I had the maximum amount of data i could record to send back to Yellow diamonds committee of Morganite gems. Where they would evaluate and clean my recordings before being presented to the grand diamond herself. I haven't heard from the committee in months but that's normal.

'I hope'

' oh shut it peridot! never doubt the Diamond authority! they hear all! you dont want to be like Peridot Facet 4Y37J Cut 8OH...'

It seemed that I delved too deep into my thoughts as I soon felt a tug on my gravity connectors*(1) I put away my screen and looked down. Great. The gemling managed to come to me as jasper had gotten up and started to do curl ups upside down across the room. I sigh tiredly, knowing that I couldn't get out of this one.

I looked to her and closed my eyes, bending over, I slowly picked her up from under her armpits. I groaned at the gemlings weights. seeming that her mass was more than I expected, i set her on my lap and left her there before i looked out the window, pretending that the gemling wasn't in my lap. I looked out onto homeworld from along its skylines. the black sky contrasting with the planets inner glow. off in the horizon I saw the palace, the most sophisticated architecture that the diamonds could get their hands.

I was once again dwelling in my thoughts before i felt a tugging on my chest. I groaned and looked down, a bored looking plastered on my face while i stared at Jet, who managed to prop herself up and latch onto my skin texture playing with the black area that went over my shoulder.

Jet seemed to be in her own little world while she played with my skin texture . trying to peel it off, it stretched and pulled but never managed to actually rip it off. I winced a little but did no more, she squeezed the piece in her hand and naw on it. Seeming to slobber all over my texture.

I groaned. now I had to wash my texture, self included. I especially hated getting washed.

While I was in my thoughts I didn't notice that jet had moved to my limb enhancers. My levitating digits rested against my legs and when I finally looked down to her I watched her movements. She seemed to be the most curious being I've encountered. When I first glanced at her she was crouched with her upper body bent forward, leaning heavily on her forearms.

It seemed to me that all her current attention was placed on my digits. She was completely still before sticking out an arm and seemed to poke at the digit. It bounced back and forth with a small wobble sound*(2). Immediately she jumped back and went up and off my lap. Her arms seemed to elongated to support her as she sat back on her haunches .

I rose a brow as I watched, now interested in her actions. It seemed to me like this new data would be good for Yellow Diamond and Jets development. While I thought for the gemlings future use I watched as she repeatedly pounced and prodded my now, levitating digits. Jet had moved to my lap to do these actions, she now held a digit in her hands. Holding them tightly in both hands she investigated the digits intensely.

To be honest I thought this ting she was doing was amusing, she seemed to be like a primitive animal just fresh out of evolution. I kept watching her and out of no where I seemed like time stopped for a moment just before she grew. I from from a baby like toddler that sat in my lap turned to a fresh toddler.* (3).

"wha...what was that...that cant be..that's impossible..."

I muttered aloud, at the moment I didn't care that I spoke out, it wasn't like the gemling could understand me. She did look over for a moment before going back to the digits. With them in hand, she crawled off off to the center of the room and played with them at the moment I didn't really care.

I all honesty, I was amazed. For the first time in my entire life time I was taken back, never before had that this been done or documented. shaking myself out of this stupor i immedietly started to write down everything i just saw.

i never noticed the humongus being standing yards behind me.

 _Jasper POV_

"Huh...well won't ya look at that...that Diamond Brat really is something...this will be a fun ride"

that was all i said to myself before peridot yelled in pain as jet bit into the green digits.

*(1) if you cant remember from the last steven bomb, that's what peridot calls her "feet"

*(2) you know when you wave a plastic sheet back and forth really fast it makes that spacy "wobbling" sound" yeah, thats what i mean.

*(3) Jets the size of a 3 year old now

I posted the last chapter saying that i'd be gone for a while and all and i did.. and im sorry i stopped for a bit.

its just i didn't know what to write or how to continue.

i know how it ends and what the next saga will be but its the things in the middle that got me.

but either way, when you read this i probably wont have another chapter b until the next week for the one after. it just depends when i'll get off my butt and actually do it.

but until then, oh well.

have fun

oh I also don't own dragonball Z

 _4/29/16_


	8. Chapter 7 Part 1 - Jaspers Baby

_Not only has this chapter gone missing and deleted. TWICE, MIGHT I_ _ADD.I_ _have finally gotten around to write it again...for the third time._

 _After the summer of Steven, many future plot points of this story will be altered to remain somewhat true to the show. obviously its not, but I try to be as accurate as possible, while remaining to my own story._

 _Not much, don't worry, all is well in my mind. (not close, but its okay)_

 _After writing this story twice, I haven't the guts to write it again and just stop completely._

 _BUT NO, ALAS THE WEEB INSIDE ME BEGS AND FIGHTS...I must answer the call._

 _so now this entire chapter was inspired by two skeletons, who dropped a baby._

 _Enjoy_

 _And yes, there will be language for emphasis_

_7/14/16_

Jasper POV

It was hot.

It was bright.

It was loud.

It was silent.

It was Homeworld.

I slowly got up and walked outside, onto the balcony. Looking out onto the red tones, the reflective buildings that touched the skyline. It wasn't what it used to be.

But it was home.

I just watched as ships flew above and gems walk below. Despite how harsh life had been, it was doable. As long as we kept on track, the gem society would survive.

To me, I was alone. Though a quiet coo, immediately bashed the thought. My hair, though held in a high tie, move and trembled until a small head popped up from a large loose strand.

The head with the tuft of black hair looked around with a small yawn. It moved high up near my neck and soon enough, two small chubby arms came up and grabbed my skin texture. Pulling the body connected to it until the entire thing was over my shoulder.

I did nothing to stop it, letting it take it time waking up. Yes, waking up from her little nap, or as Green dork inside called it "power naps",the gemling usually sleeps the day away. occasionally staying awake all the time for just a few.

But it seemed that she would pull a long day and night this time.

I held my hand under her, lest she slips and falls, being her safety guard. while she climbed more and slipped into my arms, I went back out into looking at the scenery.

Homeworld had been damaged since the rebellion and slowly, but surely, it had begun to rebuild again. Though with short supply of kindergartens and gems alike, we as a whole race, have been making due with what he have. It'll be millennias before we're back to our next prime. but I eagerly await the day.

"JA!"

Right...but first..the diamond brat.

I rolled my eyes and looked down to the gemling, she had managed to sit properly in my grasp. Turning to lean on me, her hands still gripping my texture tight. We made eye contact before she yelled again.

"JA! JA!"

It was cute. But not your average cute. When she yelled, her large sharp teeth shone proudly in the sun and her pupils shrunk until I could barely see them.

To any other gem that wasn't used to the horrors of war and destruction, they would be freaked out but to somegem like me. Oh, this is perfect.

I'm just loving this gemling more and more. Soon, she'll be just like me.

But first, before we get there, we must learn the walking and the talking.

As she yelled and babbled, I just nodded along and looked back out. Mindlessly listening to the gemling. In the midst of the babbling, the green clod came out. focused on her tablet..finger..screen...thing. I don't know what it is, but its stupid.

I ignored the smaller being and kept on looking. moving to lean on the railing of the balcony. beside me, I heard Peridots noise of bother as she saw Jet hang over the ledge, wanting her to stop, I pulled Jet closer and tighter. Knowing that she couldn't win, she went quiet and leaned against the railing to work.

It was pure silence between us. I relaxed, closing my eyes and just took in the heat and the breeze. Completely letting go.

Sure I was a Red Jasper, a perfect one that is, but I'm still a gem who needed time for herself every once in a while.

I closed my eyes and seemed to melt under the heat, letting all of my stress wash away, even for a few moments to empty my mind.

Of course 

It didn't last long. 

I shuffled a bit so I could lean against my ribs instead of my arms, but, it was too easy. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. nothing seemed to be out of place.

except

one thing.

Jet was gone.

"oh...okay"

I shrugged and went back to leaning and melting in the heat.

"wait...what"

I jerked up and looked around. She wasn't on the ground, she wasn't with peridot.

"Oh shit I dropped the baby... _OH SHIT I DROPPED THE BABY"_

I panicked but kept still.

"...peridot.." 

"what is it Jasper?" 

"I dropped the baby.."

"Jasper what the sHit!" 

I winced but kept looking down. I heard Peridot scramble as she tried to find the gemling. She wasn't here, I really dropped her.

Yellow Diamonds going to kill me. 

_8/13/16_

_THAT TOOK A MONTH TO WRITE._

 _well crap._

 _oh well._

 _While writing this (same this already) this chapter has been deleted twice (by accident I promise) and rewritten over 5 times._

 _I just wasn't satisfied with it._

 _but now since new episodes reveal new information, this story is very messed up._

 _I'm kind of down that the pink diamond theory was proven wrong, but it was a good ride._

 _this isn't my best chapter, I admit it._  
 _Most likely my funniest, but this chapter will be updated sometime later._

 _this story (notes included) is 1033 words long._

 _the first attempt was 3949 words long while the second attempt was 2394 words long._

 _Part two will try to be over 3000_

 _we'll see about that._

 _BYE_


	9. Chapter 7 Part 2 - Lost and Found

_**8/15/16**_

 _ **NEW CHARACTERS are HERE.**_

 _ **if you need any reference just go to google and pick one with the same gem name.**_

* * *

 _ **Jaspers POV:**_

We threw ourselves into a frenzy. All we knew was that she must of been on the ground by now and we hoped for a few things.

1) She poofed and no one picked her up

2) she poofed and cracked. which would lead to us dying.

or

3) She was perfectly fine and ,hopefully, stayed in place.

If she wasn't and was taken...I lived a pretty good life.

Of course we had to confirm this. So in a hurry for our lives, I picked up Peridot, and threw her over my shoulders. Rushing out the door and to the lift, waiting impatiently as it descended. I swore this thing was designed to ruin lives. It also wasn't very helpful that Peridot was screaming and throwing a fit right next to my ear about my incompetence.

 _"so what? we all make mistakes...but they usually don't have a gemling that a diamond gave to us for its protection..just to add into it.."_

As quickly as we got in, the lift make a noise and the doors opened, before they could completely open up, I kicked them down and ran out. dropping Peridot at my feet as I slid to a stop. looking up as to find Peridots balcony. running back and forth a bit, I finally located it and looked back down to the surrounding area. Peridot finally got up and joined my side.

We were up in an open area and not many other gems were walking by. seeming to look at us oddly before going back to their business. It didn't bother me one bit, so I went back to my mission.

Freaking out, but not too much because we still need to find Jet.

And oh my maker, she gone.

Peridot and I were back to back while we focused on the area to find her. seeing as we were getting nothing we turned and faced each other, I squatted down to be face to face, we had to whisper as the very existence of Jet was hidden from the main gem population.

"what are we going to do peridot!? we're going to get shattered" I whispered harshly to her, making sure that no one could hear us. I blabbered a bit more, the reality of death so close made me loose my strong image I had as a jasper.

Peridot was at a loss as well, sputtering and babbling as she tried to come up with something. We were a bumbling mess before I just had enough.

"LETS JUST LOOK FOR HER"

I shouted, standing back up and grabbed the back of her skin texture, dragging her in the most plausible direction. We, mostly me, shoved passed the other gems, trying our best to quickly find the missing gemling.

 **Jets Narrator**

Jet had indeed crawled off after having a rather large impact with the concrete floor. She had landed on her head, but that didn't bother the small gemling. She was on an adventure out in the real world. A whole new world. There was no time for dillying or dallying, an adventure awaits. Alas, she took her first step out into Homeworld.

The buildings were tall and the streets were filled with gems, oh, she couldn't count them all even if she knew how to count!

This excited her even more, the thrill to explore grew and she kept crawling. Jet was weaving through the legs of many passing gems, not once noticing the gemling below them.

This amused her, she was the size of a early amethyst, and yet no one even bothered to stop her. Amusing indeed.

Though it wasn't so amusing to her guardians.

 **Jaspers/Peridots Narrator**

The duo were rushing around, acting so out of place than what gems they were supposed to be, but that didn't bother them. The thought of death nipping at their feet kept them going. Though they were actually heading in the direction of where Jet went, though they did not know this, they just kept running, pushing gems out of their way.

They kept running but once they realized that they were accomplishing nothing, Japser stopped and threw out an arm, successfully stopping Peridot in her track. Attempting to keep Jets existence a secret , the Quartz soldier kneels to the smaller gems height and whispered.

"We're getting no where you idiot. Lets split up. we'll be able to cover more ground "

The soldier said, pulling on the back of Peridots skin texture as to try and get her motivated. It affected her in only making her dizzy and barely motivated. The green gem shook her head and growled, looking up to the red jasper with a mad look.

"fine! fine! you don't need to poof me you brute!"

She hissed at Jasper, attracting minor attention, by that didn't bother her. She waved her arms up and down, making them a quick blur before succumbing to the idea entirely. Hunching over and stomped off and away from Red Jasper.

The Jasper just watched her with a loose glare before stomping away in the opposite direction.

What they didn't know, is that they weren't going in the direction where Jet went.

Oh well.

 **Jet POV/Narrator**

The little gemlings adventure was going swimmingly. The night was approaching and alas, the bright lights that hung from the buildings side (1) began glow. The lights had lit her path and though brighter and florescent the area it had become, it was harder to navigate in.

Gone were the small gems of the society and out came the tall brutes. The soldiers, the workers, the weapons of Homeworld. The giant Quartz soldiers looked like her Orange mother and this confused her. Does this mean that there are multiple Orange mothers? Though looking around did not answer her question. She sought out on a new quest. To find out if there are other orange mothers.

She crawled with determination. Easily breezing through the legs of the taller gems as if she were a simple ghost.

She soon sat on the curbside beside a tall light pole to catch her breath and watched as the huge Quartz gems pass by her with out a single glance in her direction. This saddened her just a tad, as she thrived off of care and attention.

Jet sat on the curb for quite a while. Her wild adventure had tired her greatly. Since arriving in the world (for the second time) with her Green and Orange mothers, she was in constant contact and absorbed energy constantly. but since she was dropped and crawled. Now, she had absolutely nothing.

Right as she was bout to fall into an energy saver sleep, she felt a large pair of hands. They jerked a bit when the gemlings body began to absorb the energy, but none the less it held onto her tightly.

Her vision was blurred but she could make out the hazy colors and sounds.

"hey...HEY CHAROITE LOOK AT THIS"

Yelled the gem holding her, it was loud, just like her mother. But it couldn't of been, this gem was red and pink all over.

She lolled her head around a bit and saw a hazy figure of what the red gem was talking too. From what Jet could tell, she had no eyes and was all tones of purple. Her voice was gentle and soothed her ears.

"Oh my diamond...Quartz..such a small being..could it be of another race?"

The small gemling wanted to scream and shout that she wasn't, but her voice was contained in her head, her mouth still unusable, only for babbles but not the monologue sessions she had inside. She stopped talking and listened again.

"NAH..she got a gem right here!. see?"

The red gem yelled again, Jet had felt it tap her black stone and the tapping caused her to squirm in discomfort. But, since the red gem was in direct contact with Jets, a large amount of energy was drained from the other being.

"oh boy..Charoite...take her for a bit"

Jet was then switched to the smaller of the two. Now that she was much closer she could do a better investigation. Her color scheme was right. Purple.

Though, everything from her shoulder to elbow was gone. Elbow and down, all there. As long as she wasn't dropped she didn't care. The being, Jet had now figured it out to be a Charoite, cradled the gemling. humming gently which was the final straw that lead her to slumber.

Surprisingly she had heard the last few things said between the duo.

"what is she char...?"

"I don't know darling..but she must rest. let us to back go back to our quarters..we have something to do tomorrow"

And with the final verse gone to the wind. The small gemling was whisked off to slumber.

 **Peridot POV/ Narrator** .

The night had arrived and so had the Larger Quartz. This is a disaster!, We'll never find the gemling like this.

I groaned and ran to an alley to gather my bearings, looking around before pulling up my holoscreen. Using my only finger to call up jasper. Before he had parted, I handed her a communication link. Something that we Peridots use when on a mission. though..I haven't been on a mission..But I got the tech just for it!.

I messed with it before I rang up Jasper, finally finding her frequency in this linking mess. It took a few moments before she picked up.

"what is it clod?! Do you have her!?"

she yelled, I just rolled my eyes and turned down the volume before replying.

"no, I called to ask you the same..but since I know the answer, I won't ask...Listen Jasper, The nights begun and we're not going to find her like this. I'm calling off the search, we'll begin tomorrow"

"b-but Jet! If the diamonds find out we'll be crushed!"

"Its a risk we'll have to take, besides, The night will allow us to pull ourselves together. Able to make a plan for tomorrow..I'll see you then"

I didn't wait for a reply, only heard a quick grunt from her before I hung up. I looked around to see if any gems we're listening. Seeing the coast was clear, I dismantled the holoscreen and held up arm up. The floating digits started to spin and I took off.

The only thing that Peridot did not realize was that dear little sleepy Jet was carried right passed her as she took off.

 **Jet POV/Narrator**

It was warm, so warm, I didn't want to wake up. To be honest I was about to doze, but that idea was dashed away as I felt my body shift and slide. Whatever I was on, it was extremely soft and was started to hate the reason why it woke me up and started to move.

I heard voices, the soft one..Charoite right? and...that Quartz Charoite was with.

The voices spoke, they were light hearted and seemed to chuckle at Jets discomfort as she was moved around. The soft voice, Jet had now labeled it to be Charoite, hummed quietly as she picked up the gemling. Said gemling let out a whine but quieted down as she was held and cradled softly.

Charoite moved around and sat down in squared arm chair, blending graciously with the teal. Settling the Gem in her lap, and keeping a blue pillow between her gem (which was on her belly) and the found child. It didn't bother the gemling, it just made more comfortable.

As the gemling got comfortable, Charoite let her mindlessly lay with her hands as she looked over to her partner

"..Oh strawberry..get up already you fool"

She said with jest, covering her mouth as she smirked at the larger figure.

"Alright! Alright! I'm up I'm up"

The other figure, big and monochrome tones of red. Her voluminous red hair bounced as she walked over, not caring that it covered her eyes or how her two large braids swung low on either side of her head, hitting her chest. Her gloves creaked as used them to push herself up from the plush carpet. Laughing as her body cracked and popped as Quartz walked over, rousing a chuckle out of Charoite.

The red and black being made her way over to Charoite, sitting down on the armrest of the chair, looking down onto the gemling.

"...what do we do with it"

The red figure asked again. A sigh was heard as Charoite looked up to her and leaned back.

"well, what does the great strawberry quartz think about this being?"

The sarcasm was strong with this one.

Strawberry quartz let out an annoyed groan and crossed her arms.

"I dont know..Listen Charoite, I get it, it's weak and small. But its not ours to take care of...listen..lets give her to your diamond."

"what?..give her to Blue Diamond? But Quartz...The poor being...Imagine what Blue diamond would do!''

Charite panicked, knowing that the calm diamond can be one of the worst if caught off gaurd.

"Charoite, you're Diamond is of peace and tactic...my Diamond...ehhh ..not so much...Listen..lets go and drop her off, she'll be in safe hands. better than ours..sadly."

"...oh...I despise it when you prove me wrong"

Charoite huffed and relaxed her arms, letting the sleeping gemling rest on the pillow in her lap.

Strawberry Quartz rolled her covered eyes and held Charoites head.

"Oh darling..the little being will be in safe hands with the diamonds..."

And with a tired look, Charoite nodded and they both looked down to the sleeping gemling, hoping the best.

~~~hours later~~~

The two gems stood in front of one of many grand palaces of the diamonds. It was crowded as Yellow Diamond had come from her sector over to the Blue for a meeting. As they made their way to the lifted pad, they had to push their way through Jaspers and Ametrines. Their faces covered with large helmets with the fours diamonds plastered on the top. Strawberry Quartz had stopped and bowed her head to her kind, a bow coming back in return.

The couple had to stop from time to time as to check on the gemling they had taken with them. Rolled in fabrics and feathers galore from all over the system, a perfect little mobile bed for her.

After making sure she was safe once more, they made their way into the open hallways, looking around as they tried to find a Blue Diamond representative. Sapphires, Sodalite, Zicrons.

So much blue,the large Strawberry Quartz looked extremely out of place.

But she didn't mind, she had her Charoite be her side. One of the members of Blue Diamonds royal court.

Charoite led the way until they were stopped by a horde of Iolites. Their claws and horned helmets at the ready, though they pulled them back as they recognized Charoite. She held up a hand to Strawberry Quartz and signaled for her to stay back. With a groan, she complied and watched as the Blue Diamonds strategist work her magic. She let a hand slip down into the bag, as she felt it began to move. Using her hand as a pacifier to calm the gemling back into a light slumber.

The Iolites soon backed away and one left, soon returning with her Diamonds right hand gem.

Blue Pearl.

The small thing was a few heads shorter than Charoite and a midget to Strawberry Quartz. But that wasn't the matter. The pearl trotted up to charoite and spoke in a light whisper.

"you wish...to have attendence with the grand Diamond...please state your reason"

She said, leaning over just a tad so they could hear. Though they could barely just hear the pearl, instead of telling her to speak up they said nothing and strained to hear.

"Of course, we have..encountered an..anomaly..we wish to have an audience with my Diamond for guidance..it is of utmost importance."

Charotie said, her hands folded together with her head low, a sign of respect when speaking of he mighty Blue Diamond, though she felt that if she outwardly spoke about the gemling..she would betray it. She was a negotiable gem, able to waver the minds in their favor without the loss of life.

But..this didn't feel right.

 _ **Narrator POV**_

The Blue Pearl had listened and nodded along with her discovery, though being just the right hand Pearl of the Diamond..had its perks..Pearl had picked up of things with her time beside the grand gem.

Charoite was hiding something, the wriggling in Strawberry Quartzs bag and how her hand was positioned in it just sealed the deal.

Pearl looked Charoite over behind her bangs, Charoite was loyal to the core, a worthy asset to the Blue Diamond court.

But her tone. Charoite was growing a conscious, a black bone..independent thoughts...after the rebellion...those things weren't taken so lightly.

But Blue pearl couldn't have that. Her Diamond would lose such a valuable member.

Instead of deposing them..she had an idea.

She nodded to herself and leaned forward, beginning to talk again.

"of course...Please..ah..purple pearl!, could you please lead them to the crystal rooms please?"

Pearl asked, looking to her side to see the purple gem look up from her blue holoscreen to nod and walk off, only the sound of her deep purple organza brushing together was the only thing heard.

No one moved for a while, waiting until the purple pearl came back. Soon enough the pearl had indeed come back with two plum pearls in tow.

Blue pearl had stepped back with a quick bow, letting the two plum pearls lead the two gems off to the crystal hallways. When the four were out of sight, Blue pearl kept her gaze on the hallway but spoke to Purple Pearl without a turn of her head.

"Inform Blue Diamond of the situation...Prepare for Reconditioning.."

"of course my Pearl. we will be ready the moment they're sent in"

Blue Pearl nodded and crossed her arms, pondering what was exactly in the bag. Pearl had stared at the now empty hallway before disappearing

StrawBerry Quartz POV

stupid pearl...stupid rules...stupid blue diamond...STUPID GEMS...

I walked with a plum pearl, having been separated a few doors back by the purple pearls. I get it, regulations and shit...but damn pearl, I want my purple passion gem.

I just hate being away from her, usually I got work to keep me busy, but these..matte..light purple crystal walls...they're just bugging me.

I just sighed and sat down, holding my head up with my hand and just stared into the abyss that Blue Diamonds court called walls.

Nothing was happening, I dwarfed the items in the room and that didn't bring me comfort. which it usually does. I began to doze staring at the covered window before a weak bite brought me back to reality. I forgot about the small being in the bag, it seems that while in my mind, my finger pacifier was not enough, she had began to whine and wriggle in the bad.

'such a rowdy child..'

I thought, bending over to the bag and picked up the being. The small being looked up and began to laugh. Such a happy child in this mess.

I gave her my hand, wriggling my fingers as to quiet her down, I had to put her back soon as not to let any one else find out about her.

...

The sad thing was I never noticed anyone walk in the room..Before everything went back..I heard a scream.

I screamed.

 _ **CHAROITE**_

 **and then..**

 _ **nothing**_

* * *

 _ **9/11/16**_

 **AND THERE IT IS CHAPTER 17 PART 2**

 **I hoped you enjoyed it as much as me writing this thing...hehehehe..YELLOW PEARL AND BLUE PEARL WILL FEATURE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER SO BE PREPARED.**

 **reconditioning term that I am refering to is used in** _ **"Star Wars The Force Awakens"**_ **this version will basically state that they will have no memory of what happened in the past days.**

 **Since school has begun, I don't have as much time as I usually do since most of my time has been dedicated keeping my grades above 75 and my art pieces from falling apart.**

 **as you can see the cover has been updated! I personally made it myself, thank you very much** **drawn by yours truly if you need any reference to the different colored pearls, a wonderful tumblr user made ROWS UPON ROWS of difference colored pearls. So you can use those for help.**

 **Also, Organza is a type of fabric that is very translucent. Most used as a shawl or decor. but its the type of fabric that the pearls year (probably, probably not)**

 **Until then.**

 **BYE**


	10. Chapter 8 - More Mothers

_**9/17/16**_

Blue Pearl/ Narrator POV

I stood in the grand hall alone, waiting, The Strawberry Quartz and Charoite were being dealt with at the moment. The Iolites has left moments ago and I was left to my thoughts.

Well

Only for a few moments before a horde of Sunstones came marching in, greatly contrasting the aqua walls. They stopped a few feet away from me and separated into two rows and right in the middle was..a rather close relative.

Yellow Pearl

She seemed to be in a neutral mood at the moment, which was great as I was not fond of her nasally voice. She walked up to me and waved off the sunstones. They saluted and walked out, the door slamming behind them and only the sounds of the doors echoing...and Yellow pearl left the evidence that they were here.

It was silent between us, just staring at each other, waiting for the other to speak.

After a few moments Yellow Pearl smirked and unfolded her arms from behind her back and placed them on her hips.

Great...another spiel about our Diamonds.

"I heard the gist of today's meeting" oh really? I don't care. "Apparently this was all my Diamonds idea, isn't that wonderful. Oh It's all delightful, how my Diamond is.."

I swear she can't think past her own eyelids.

I took a few steps back and tuned her out. I really didn't want to hear her prattling, so I just held my hands together and stared passed yellow Pearl. The side door open quietly and not once did yellow pearl stop and look over, she just kept going. Purple pearl stepped in with the two plum pearls in tow, carrying in a bag.

" The objective was completed. Reconditioning Strawberry Quartz Facet 1962 cut 0662 and Charoite 1963 cut 0427. Reconditioning time has been estimated at 3 cycles and 60 turns for full completion"

The purple pearl reported, never looking up once as her gaze was locked onto the holoscreen, relying to information to Blue Diamonds right hand gem. I looked over to her and gave a quick nod, gesturing for her to leave. Without looking up, she turned, set the bag down and left the room with the two plum pearls in tow. Slamming the grand doors hard. I didn't mind, we both didn't like Yellow Pearl and Purple Pearl did it to spite Yellow and her ramblings.

"OH! THE NERVE OF THAT PEARL!. I'll have my Diamond rid her!"

Yellow Pearl shouted, like she had the authority to give out an order like that. Purple Pearls actions did not bother me, nor will it ever will, unlike Yellow Pearl, we knew when and when not to speak our minds...unlike some gem that resembled an exotic bird.

Well..I did too, but I was better looking...like..hella

I sighed and just held my hands together quietly and Yellow Pearl resumed her squawking. It went on like this for a few moments before I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. Turning my head and fully ignoring Yellow Pearl, I noticed that the bag had fallen onto its side,and had spilt feathers and blankets of all colors. The interesting thing was, was that it was movin

Curious, I dropped my hands and glided over. stopping a few inches from the opening, squatted and slowly extended a hand to the zipper, slowly lifting the upper part of it up.

slowly

slowly..It looks like something is in there..like.a...

"BLUE PEARL"

I jerked my hand back and stood up, my hands clasped together tightly and stared back. Loud yelling usually meant my Diamond is in a rut and needs my assistance...but no..It was Yellow Pearl..being a brat. As usual.

"What in Homeworlds name are you doing?! tampering with defects items!? Those should be burned, give them to me!"  
She shouted, walking past me to grab the bag, as she lifted it up and hoisted it over her shoulders, the contents of the bag fell out with a very loud thump.

And then.  
A cry

It pierced the air with a loud shrill and the contents of the bag shifted and shook until it rose a bit off the ground. For a moment it was still before it took off. It was a mound of feathers and blankets as it ran, us pearls both chasing after it. As we chased it, I noticed that it was losing content. smaller and smaller it got before its initial height was barely up to my thigh.  
We kept chasing it until the now black figure dove underneath the couch, we both stopped and caught our breath before we tried to nudge it out. It wouldn't. The couch was to the wall and it seemed that we had the small being trapped.

Backing away from the couch we both stared at it before Yellow Pearl spoke up.

"...we should burn the couch"

"Pearl no"

"PEARL YES"

She ran off to get napalm and I just sighed and shook my head. 'It amazed me how I was related to her...' Taking the moment of quiet and peace, I seized the moment to kneel beside the couch, leaning forward just enough so that my bangs would hang and I would somewhat see under.  
It was pitch black underneath the couch, but I could make out movement, the being seemed to be crawling back and forth in fear or haste. not liking the area we rounded it into.  
I hummed in thought and sat up, thinking.  
The sound stopped.  
So I stopped humming...and there's the sound.  
Interesting...I began to hum again, no tune, no tempo...just a low hum.  
The figure seemed to like it and ,while humming, I leaned forward, the beings back was to me and seemed to be resting. I hope that at least.  
Ignoring the absence of light, and keeping the hum strong, I stuck my arm in and blindly grabbed the being. It began to thrash and wriggle in my grasp but once I pulled it closer and it was able to hear me hum better, it began to calm down completely.  
I pulled out the small thing and rested it against my lap.  
It wasn't an animal, it wasn't a monster.  
It was a child.  
Something that other species could do.  
It was an advantage to accompany Blue diamond to other planets  
'Why would a child be here...Could it be a child?"  
It's body type said yes..but its black monochrome colors disagreed  
It was new.  
It was cute  
and it began to wake up.  
I quickly realized that I stopped humming and started again, It kept the being calm but it didn't lull it to sleep like I hoped.  
It looked up to me.  
It had a gem on her lower sternum.

"well it's not a child then...right?"

At that moment Yellow Pearl came back in with a bucket of napalm and matches in hand.

It makes me wonder how those are even on the planet.

Pearl walked passed me and the child and lit a match. Staring at it for a long while before making the motion to toss it at the couch, I didn't stop her. I wanted to see what would happen, maybe she'll be crushed this time around.

Right before she could set my dreams to reality, she stopped and jerked around. Her face full of shock and anger as she realized that I had the being in my arms.

"What in Diamonds name are you doing Pearl!? That thing could be dangerous! Stop coddling it and kill it!"

She screeched, making me sigh and shake my head. The being began to squirm and rouse itself into full conscious. But I quickly restarted the hum, urging it to rest while I stood up.

Yellow Pearl winced at the screech, her grip on the napalm deadly. Ignoring her, I bounced the being as I walked around, humming all the while. While Yellow was going on her widely known speeches about insubordination and rule breaking, I turned away to focus to the being in my my arms.

The small being seemed to be in a limbo of sleep and wake, it's half lidded eyes seemed to tell that they were barely fighting off the sand man. It was quiet an amusing sight, but instead of laughing, I kept it to myself and continued on humming.

I slowly stood up and while Yellow Pearl was jabbering on (she wasn't even facing me) and walked right out on her. not waiting for even a moment.

I left the room and into the hallway, walking as fast I could without jostling the child, but just enough to where I could get away from Yellow Pearl.

I didn't know what to do

But I know someone who would

My Diamond

Blue Diamond

 _ **10/4/16**_


	11. Chapter 9: Final Destination

10/13/16

Blue Pearl POV

It left the room with the child in my arms, not once stopping the gentle hum that kept it content and calm. It seemed to have fallen into a slumber once the harsh voice of Yellow Pearl had drifted off, leaving us in the long hallways in silence. The blue translucent walls gave a feeling of calm and serenity.  
something you wouldn't get in the Yellow Diamond Sector.  
Though in limbo, the child in my arms was very aware of what was going on, looking around the room with a careful gaze. I would've thought she'd fell asleep if it wasn't for the small chitters she made and those small jerks that her pudgy legs did if she gained an ounce of energy she wanted to dispose at something that caught her attention.  
I just kept humming and patted her back, gliding to a very familiar room.

There were no walls, just columns and arches holding the ceiling while long purple organza fabric acted as a free roaming wall as it fluttered and twisted with the wind.  
Off in their own corner a group of blue Apatites played their soft music. Some had oud's, others tapped on their Tabla, and a tiny Kornerupine sang a soft melody with the others humming their their own tune.  
Something about pens and fruits  
The Kornerupines singing seemed to lull the child to a deep sleep, letting me rest my now sore throat. Not that I really needed it much, but it helped. With my grip on the child stable, I stepped farther into the room. Coming into sight for a large throne, only thing was, the throne was shrouded in barely translucent fabric of blues and (small hints here and there) gold. From my position I could barely see the figure that what my Diamond. Her Blue monochromatic color blended well with the drapes, as if in a abstract painting.  
The other figure though, that one was very bright and made an ugly green silhouette.  
Blue..and green...wait, that only means...  
Oh goodness  
Yellow Diamond.

Yellow Diamond/Narrator  
When Yellow Diamond was alerted that a new solar cycle had begun, she honestly didn't want to get up and look out her own window. Her empire was not what it once was and for thousands of years she strayed away from the holes in the walls that gave her such a view.  
Horrible Really.  
But work was work and without her without crumble before a solar cycle had even finished. Typical.

Her day began the same at the last. Awake from charging, have her pearl collect her extremity clothing (she honestly didn't need a short sleeved coat or elbow gloves, but she did like to spoil herself every now and then) and a good polish on her own Diamond.  
After dressing and polishing, said Diamond made her way to her court room. it was sort of more like an observatory surrounded by a wide expansive floor where he politicians, diplomats and subjects walked around and spoke of the days discussion. It was where she ruled and she was very content with it.  
As the day like the last and the ones before, it kept going without much of a change.  
Except today.  
She was going to visit her favourite gem in homeworld.  
Blue Diamond.

Peridot POV/Narrative/Mind(?)/ Brain/Eh

OH NO OH NO OH NO OH NO OH NO OH NO OH NO OH NO OH NO

This is bad, this is very bad. I didn't think this week couldn't get ANY WORSE.

"But..it seems the ground is against me..."

With groan, Peridot got up and left her small room, walking out into the main living room where the only other life form sat. Jasper hadn't moved from her spot since they returned from their search earlier that morning. Even more bummed than last nights search. It was much harder when you couldn't tell anyone else what you were looking for and it didn't help when other types of Jaspers snooped around. Not helpful. But since their search proved fruitless, they went back home with their tails between their legs.

Nothing was going up for them, it seemed that their only choice was to approach the Diamond itself and explain that they LOST a valuable object.

Most likely their fate would be death.

With a silent sigh, Peridot put away the screen and walked over to sit down beside Jasper. The silence was calm and thick, only the movement was of their eyes was any motion that the tall gem were alive.

Despite not liking the other that very much, she still felt the emotion as the other did. They were especially that they felt death just hours away. Slowly, she sat down beside Jasper and just enjoyed the silence.

They didn't talk. They didn't move. They just sat there.

And for once...they enjoyed each other.

But it couldn't last forever and with an empty sigh, Jasper got up, pulled (surprisingly gentle) Peridot up. They held each others hands and just stared at one another.

"despite it all..it was a blast to work with you Peridor-...Peridot."

Peridot was surprised at this. No snide remark? no joke?

Instead of retaliating, Peridot nodded, abit emotional.

"A wild ride Jasper..it was an honor"

She recived a nod in reply and in the heat of the moment. Jasper hugged Peridot.

Jaspers weren't known for emotion, but they had it and one would be considered lucky to even see it.

Peridot was lucky.

Right as Peridot was about to wrap her arms around the larder. Somegem knocked on their door, making the two pull away. Jasper turned to look at Peridot as if to ask if they were seeing one, a reply to which she got was a shake of the head. They weren't expecting anything or anyone

, well, as far as they knew.

Knowing they wouldn't go away when the unknown being knocked again. Jasper stood up straight and went to answer it. Waiting a moment before he pulled the door open.

But she didn't stay for long as she was bashed in the face and knocked unconscious by two larger than she Orange Zicrons. Quickly disposing her, though not enough to poof her. One picked her up and tossed her other their shoulders as if she was nothing. Knowing she was secure, the other turned to Peridot and that was the last she was awake.

She did manage to hear a few things before everything went back.

"targets aquired" that was an Imperial Topaz. "returning to main base, we'll drop them off with the Spinels and the Pearls will take them to the Diamonds. Imperial Topaz out"

Well then..this day was just going wonderful. Wasn't it?

 _ **1/11/17**_

 ** _HI EVERYBODY_**

 **I hope no ones given up on this story.**

 **Honest to stars, I literally forgot about this fanfic. but hey, I'm back and there's more to come!**

 **BUT NOW I'M BACK AND BETTER THAN EVER**

 **since cartoon network did it's own thing, WE NOW KNOW WHAT BLUE DIAMOND LOOKS LIKE.**

 **she kind of looks like Yuki and Louise Fort Drake from Galaxy railways and (gosh I can't remember her name) but the blonde from Space Pirate captain Harlock.**

 **ANYWAYS, since we got that steven bomb a bit early I can't now use this information for this story, and tweek it as it goes on**

 **SO UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER, which will come quicker than this, I BID YOU GOOD BYE!**

 **all I did this winter break was play video games**

 **I'm sad aren't I?**


	12. Chapter 10: Jet and the Blue court

**12/17**

 ** _Blue Diamond POV/Narrator_**

It was quiet..I didn't like it. I miss the ambient noise. The quiet hum of an arm destroyer. The crazed talk. The colors.  
White  
Yellow  
I even still reme-...

"My Diamond?"  
I was pulled from my thoughts when a familiar voice filtered through my chamber. At the end of my bed stood my Little pearl. So obedient, I had to go though four pearls before she came along and thus have made my days just a tad brighter. She was one of the reasons why I got out of bed nowadays.  
Slowly, I pulled myself from the covers and bent over the bed take the cloak that dragged in Pearls hands. This cloak used to be a shawl, a gift from White Diamond upon my birth. But now, it covers my head as I still grieved from that fateful day. I sighed at the thought and stood up, moving to stand in front of a large cut crystal (morbid, I know. but it was a gift from Yellow and I couldn't deny her). I fixed my image once more before turning to start my day in court, the small pitter patter of Pearl behind me as she somehow managed to keep up.  
My footsteps resonated throughout my sector of the palace, making my way to the courtroom. I always awoke early as to arrive and situate myself before any other gems came in. It was a habit that never died but it helped start the day. Once seated under the transparent tarp I looked around the room and let the day begin. I loved this room, it was inspired by a sector in Pinks colony.  
Oh goodness, here I go again. It's hard. I know but even a Diamond can't help the thoughts that seep in.  
Shaking my head, I leaned against the mounds of pillows (large and small) behind me and waved my hand. Bidding the doors to open and let my subjects in. Already, their horrible chatter flooded in and it made me wonder if I could lock them out for the day.  
Even a Diamond needed time for herself.  
But I kept quiet and let things happen, inputting my voice and opinion now and again while many politicians and upper class gems figured out the days problems. The nearby sun rose higher as the cycle went on, I barely paid attention and descended into my thoughts once more, but before I could reach the undesirable ones, a light tug against my knee brought me back.  
It was my pearl and she looked a tad more skittish than usual. Bidding my hand to her, she stepped on and ,with care, brought her up to my shoulder, she spoke so quietly even I had problems figuring out what she said.

"Yes Love?" I asked, Leaning my head back to look at her.

She then started. "I have a message from the Yellow Sector. Yellow Diamond bids you a visit today my Diamond"  
So that's why she's so skittish. It was common knowledge between many that Blue Pearl despised her sibling. Only Yellow Pearl hadn't figured it out and it amazes me how Blue Pearl hasn't killed her yet. Like it would effects us, Yellow would simply get another, just like the many before that had met their fate by her foot.  
Despite not caring about her pearls, she really needs to get her anger under check. With a sigh, I nodded and rested my hand in my lap, letting my Pearl get off and rest there. I didn't do anything for a bit but once I came to reason that I can't lock out Yellow (she'd just bust through the wall like last time), I sat up and waved over a Purple Pearl. Seeing she had a datapadd in hand and ready to listen.  
I waited for a few moments before speaking up.  
"Begin Protocol  
01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100011 01100001 01101011 01100101 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01100001 00100000 01101100 01101001 01100101  
Make sure all arrangements are met and all protocols set in place, I don't want someone stepped on" I ordered, making it final with a lazy wave of my hand before turning my head away. I already knew that Purple Pearl had bowed and rallied up her lower pearls to begin the assignment. So, I sat back and waited.

 ***some time passed, I can't believe I'm doing a skip like this***

The room was quiet, the sounds of the wind was the only vibration that rang out. None of the Apatites played their tune, the normal high pitched singing of a Hemimorphtie gone with the literal wind. Nothing moved, nothing breathed. Perfect silence.  
But it wasn't long before a soft thudding noise was heard.  
and then another one.  
The thudding kept growing and growing in sound until it was (for a normal gem that is) unbearable. It stopped for a moment right outside the door and in complete synchronization, the lower being in the room crossed their arms in our symbol. A greeting we all know.  
The doors slammed open and a great tall figure stood. A bright contrast to my aqua walls.  
Yellow Diamond

...

She really needs to drop the smoke machine. Seriously.  
My partner strode into the room, not even acknowledging that my people have greeted her. Not like she cared anyways, but still, rude. She walked up to me and paused, noting how her pearl stood by her ankles for but a moment before striding to my Pearls side, their chatting too quiet to hear.  
We didn't move for a few moments but, I rose my hands to lift up my shawl to properly greet her. Automatically, my gems twisted the other way in respect, I still have problems with people looking at me but I'm making progress.  
Yellow and I stared for but a few moments before I extended my hand to her, she took it into hers and held it to the side of her face with closed eyes for a few moments before walking closer, pausing to gently grab my other shoulder to lead us both under the fabrics and behind my throne...which to be honest isn't really a throne, it was really just a fancy collapsible chair that no one really notices cause my dress covers the whole thing. I prefer to lay and sit on the floor. It really looks cool but yeah.

We sat behind the chair where the pillows, blankets and rugs resided. Short tables here and there, lanterns hung from the tops and with gentle hues of yellow. Purple Pearl did marvelous work under pressure, this place usually doesn't look this well put together. Well it always is, but much darker and not so much yellow and orange.  
I took note that her Wulfenite soldiers stayed outside the fabric tarps. They ended up surrounding the entire podium, making it hard for my gems to reach me but Yellow was protective and oh well.  
Besides it was break time anyways.  
We sat in silence for a bit, just enjoying each others presence...well I was, Yellow was hounding on the drinks. I just watched as she downed Polish after Polish, that I had stored behind my chair, a personal reserve. (we really didn't need to drink, but I guess it was a sort of ego boost to her). I moved around before resting my head in her lap and just felt time pass by slowly.  
But I knew she wouldn't stay silent for long.  
and I was right.  
''I hope you don't mind the sudden intrusion"- Not like I would have a choice- "But I have something of great importance that I need you to know."  
Probably something planet destroying. But I just went with it.  
"Well if it made you leave your sector of Homeworld then I hope it would be...I should've known this would've not of been just a regular visit. I miss those days" I complained annoyingly (on purpose), sitting up I stared at her blankly. "but please do tell"  
Yellow rose a brow but said nothing, setting down the harsh liquid to talk properly. "Well a few millennias ago I started a project that would finally put Pinks colony out of exsistance...Her original use was for something else but..I changed her directive to that."  
"It sounds like a dear Yello-...Pinks colony? Yellow you said you would drop it and leave it alone!"  
"Its just sitting there in space wasting time...I tempted White Diamond just enough to put the Geoweapon on hold just for a while longer for this project. But blue, you have to understand that the planet has to go."

I didn't want it to go! it was all I have left of my dear Pink.

"But Yellow, whats the point of it anymore, I thought we settled this after the parting ceremony, to respect her work."  
"I know love, but it's anchoring us to the past" she sounded just as tired as I was on this subject, with Pinks death still fresh on our minds, it was normally treason to talk about her, but we were the exception. I heard a sigh and opened my eyes to be greeted with her tired face. Her years were easily displayed on her face and the proud Diamond on her chest, no one can deny the small cracks along the edges.  
It was silent between us for a few moments before Yellow continued. "..this has already been decided...But I wont stop you if you want a visit or something..I just want you to be careful darling, I don't want to loose you as we did Pink"  
It was clear that the conversation ended there and left me no room for me to carry on. I may be younger but still!...But she's right...dang it.  
We didn't talk for a while, only the sounds of my Apatites and Kornerupines slowly ringing to life filled throughout the room. The nearby sun continued on its path for a few moments more before I swallowed the sadness and slight pride and settled beside Yellow, I knew she looked to me, choosing to remain silent behind her risen glass, but I still carried on to lean heavily against her. I soon heard a familiar groan and that's when I knew I had her.  
Thank goodness the fabric coverings around us blocked the sight to others.  
...

 **MEANWHILE**

A distance far from the throne room, a group of Orange Zircons dragged their unconscious cargo behind them. The beasts followed a duo of Imperial Topaz's, both leading the group into a large, busy room. The walls were full of consoles, each with their own topaz, some zipped to others while some ran the floor. Ignoring the craze of it all, the group settled themselves in the middle of the room. The Zircons tossed the larger of the cargo onto the sectioned off floor. Slowly, it began to glow and a vidwindow popped up. displaying all there could about the lump on the floor.

Type

Red Jasper

Caste

Quartz

Origin planet

Earth

Kindergarten

Beta

Facet

2K15

Cut

3M12

Loyalty

formally Pink Diamond, now Yellow Diamond

Level

warrior

Weapon

Armored Helmet

Others

Formally served under Pink Diamond, later transferred to Yellow Diamond Highly aggressive Only success in failed kindergarten Was selected by the Diamonds to do a class 8139-772-39063 assignment /classified/ Partner in class 8139-772-39063 assignment, Peridot /click for more details/ tol buff cheeto

It quickly scanned and as soon as it came to life, the section floor died off and the lump was taken away by a couple of Zircons. It wasn't long before the floor was occupied by the smaller lump, coming to life again and another vidwindow popped up next to Jaspers. More imperial Topaz's came for a look. All talking with quiet craze.

Type

Peridot

Origin Planet

Homeworld

Kindergarten

Alpha

Facet

2F5L

Cut

5XG

Loyalty

Yellow Diamond

Weapon

none

Others

sectioned off as technician highly annoying smol overly weak, compensated by limb enhancers works better alone Was selected by the Diamonds to do a class 8139-772-39063 assignment /classified/ Partner in class 8139-772-39063 assignment, Jasper /click for more details/

With their information displayed openly, the green lump and chained tight and set onto a small transport, laying straight. The Orange Zircons stumbled back and fumbled with their lumbering paws banged against the floors as they left the room. Their Cuprite keeper leading them out of the room before they ended a poor Imperial Topaz's life. Once they left the room, so did the cart with our iconic duo. A stout Imperial Topaz hopped in the front and drove the small vehicle out of the room. Out into the hallway they went. Easily on the side path of the hallways, don't want to hit anyone, now do we.

Others gems that littered the hallway flew passed the vehicle with a blur. Easily on their way to dump the Jasper and Peridot in their cells before driving away.

 **BACK AT THE THRONE ROOM**

 ** _Blue Pearls P.O.V._**

I stood outside the fabric tarp, waiting for a good moment to announce my presence. When Yellow Diamond slipped inside with my Diamond, I made my way out, knowing that even a close pearl to her diamond, I couldn't know the information they were speaking of. when I slipped out a whole bunch of things had occurred.

like this

I sent Strawberry Quartz and Charoite to their fates, I (unwillingly) talked to Yellow pearl, saved an odd small gem, watched as Yellow Pearl /almost/ set a couch on fire, left her in the room with said couch and currently waiting with the black gem in my arms.

Not the craziest day I've had but it's close.

I bounced the small being in my arms, whispering sweet nonsense to it to calm it down as it had grown bored of the humming. Slowly, my whispers began to attract attention. It wasn't back, but it was small curiosity.

I felt a tug on my skirt, both I and the babe looked down to see that an Azurite had crawled over. It quickly attracted the attention of the babe in my arms as it started to squeak and jolt around, it's attention heavily focused on the bright aqua of the Azurites hair. Knowing I couldn't win, I knelt down to set the bacl gem on the floor, actively keeping watch in case it got up and ran again.

But it didn't.

It stared intensely at the Azurite, copying it's position. Their back weight was heavy on the front pads of the foot, the front weight settled on the knuckles. Primitive, but useful in some cases. Both didn't move at first, but slowly, the Azurite had her hands in the smaller gems hair, bringing the toddler to rest on her lap as her hands explored the black locks. That was a sort of invintation for other gems to come forth. The regal gems stayed back, very unsure of this new things, it didn't look like it belong in the Diamonds court, therefore it shouldn't interact with the upper class. The lessers didn't care, the workers, the gears of the Blue Diamond Court came forth, some rested of the stair case before and behind them while others came closer.

A Blue goldstone entertained the child with the black with gold speckled hair, the toddlers own hands getting stuck in it- not that they minded- it was cute.

Next a Moonstone sat next to them, then a Star Sapphire, after that a Lapis squatted behind her, not a moment later there wasn't a space on the steps that wasn't occupied. Each member of the court - the regal gems had come too and were entranced by the child at this point- had their eyes on the small back giggling gem.

The, a rustle of fabric was heard and a gasp that quickly followed. The court froze at the noise, stopping all movement as to await what would happen next.

Death did not happen like they thought it would.

It was silent for a few moments more before the gem who gave the gasp spoke up again.

"...Oh yellow...she's gorgeous"

 _ **4/4/17**_

 **HELLO EVERYBODY**

 **SORRY I'VE BEEN GONE...for like... 3..4 months?**

 **I don't know I havn't been keeping track and I'm sorry about that**

 **but this is my final school year and I'm just trying to pass with passing grades ((I'd kill for anything about a 70) yeah I know, I lowered my standards, ALOT))**

 **not to mention I had to restart my art project twice. got very behind and no longer can feel my back**

 **wonderful last semester, don't ya think?**

 **I've also been procrastinating. you know watching axecop and reboot really takes time away from doing things**

 **ANYWAYS**

 **Yellow and Blue have met!**

 **Jasper and Peridot are in jail**

 **Strawberry quartz and Chaorite and most likely dead**

 **Yellow Pearl is still yelling to nothing**

 **and**

 **Blue pearl needs some space coffee**

 **6220 WORDS**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

 **Bye!**


	13. Chapter 12: There and back again

_Pain_

 _Anguish_

 _Sorrow_

 _And so much more_

What had happened in just these past hours were more than what he would have bared. The death of his friends and the rise of a sith lord. Sitting just a few rooms away where two new lifes just came into the world. It was just too much in such little time. He was not alone, so to speak, those who bore this knowledge, bore this as well.

Bail Organa

Master Yoda

And Rose Quartz

The emotions stopped for a moment. It was odd to include this gem being, who was currently silently sobbing in the corner, into the equation. Her and her companions had been part of his life for the past few years. He'd learn to appreciate their help, after much arguing with the small thin one,and their abilities. Especially Rose's, her healing tears had saved many clones and civilians that had become wounded in their fights. But today' battle was a battle where she could not save anyone.

Padme

Loving Padme and Rose had become dear friends, and it pained the pink haired lady that it was beyond her power to save her, as she could not mend a broken heart. Not even their medical droids could bring her back and the force of it all was crashing down

Anakin turning

Padme losing her life

And the now orphaned twins

What were anyone of them to do?. For the time being, far from the skirmish of death and destruction that haunted Mustafar, and the turmoil of the new galactic empire being formed within Coruscant, for now, they resided within the peace of Naboo, all together within a room where the outside galaxy did not exist for the time being. The white walls with the thrum of far away power cores haunted the empty room for no one talked right then and there. They did speak when the nudge of the past events pushed them just enough.

"Hidden...safe, the children must be came" Chimed in Yoda, breaking the silence that shrouded them, looking to the three that sat with them.

"We must taken them where the sith cannot sense their presences. " Obi Wan said, looking between Sir Organa and Master Yoda. but the thought was horrible, just where in the galaxy, just what system could the twins be on where they could not be found?

"Mmm...split up, they should be"

" _ **NO**!..._ they cannot be split up, imagine what that would do to them?...they shouldn't…" Rose said, shouting in the beginning to go past her caught throat. Any quieter and she would've choked. The Quartz looked to the men in front of her, looking for any sort of explanation on their faces. With a sigh, she sat back, letting her statement sink in.

"My wife and I could take the girl...we've always talked about adopting a child" Bail said, breaking the odd pause that settled above them. His statement fill their heads with possibilities of what they could do. But the boy? He would possibly be sent to what family he has left. A distance uncle on his father's home planet...but wouldn't the empire go there to find him if they were to find out that Anakin Skywalkers son resided there? It posed a risk. And no one had any idea of how to resolve this, until Rose spoke up.

"I could take them both...I could take them to my home planet… " Rose said, pulling their attention to herself. Pausing for a moment, she gathered her bearings and presented her idea. "They're humans are they not? You beings are family oriented, it pains to be away from others that you made attachments too...they're just newborns, you can't separate them without some form of repercussions. Please, let me take them far from where the empire can reach them...If I'm gone, as well as the twins, they could proclaim my death..their lives haven't even begun and it so tarnished by these day's events..what if someone found out their parentage? There wouldn't be a second thought before the empire is at their door. They are a family, tied stronger together by the force that flows through them. By separating them, you are hindering them of what they can achieve together..." she let her sentence hang, hoping what she had said made a difference in their decision making.

With a sigh, she stood from her seat, crossed her arms and waited for the final verdict.

It was silent for a few moments before Yoda began to talk.

"Until the time is right...disappear we will...To dagobah, I will go. Meditate to do what must be done" he said, looking to both men before settling his gaze onto Rose.

"Rose, take the twins to your planet, you will, where find you the sith cannot. "

"I will follow" Kenobi said, "two pairs eyes on the twins is more than enough. There cannot be too much protection placed upon them" Rose quickly clarified "but we have more than that, with the other crystal gems, we'll have more than that watching out for them." Kenobi then gave a small smile. "Well, less work for me then I suppose." without another word, he and Bail stood to join Rose with a silent nod.

"Until the time is right, disappear we will."

"Until that time, my people and I will begin the start of the end for the sith and this empire they have built...a resistance of sorts. The republic, or, what's left of them won't stand for their growth, and whoever goes against them will be welcomed with open arms...may we meet later on...on better terms.." Bail Organa said, looking to the three occupants in the room, wishing that his departure was one of ease and lightheart. Not of secrecy and stealth.

Bail was the first to leave the room. Leaving Yoda to turn to the two remaining beings in the room.

"Master Kenobi...Wait a moment..in your solitude on Roses Planet...Training, I have for you,

"Training?"

"An old friend has learned the path to immortality. One who has returned from the netherworld of the force..your old master.."

"!...Qui Gon?" he whispered in surprise, looking at Yoda in awe, sparing a quick look to Rose as he couldn't fully comprehend it at the moment.

"How to commune with him, I will teach you."

From that moment on, began a new story.

For them, And for all those who lived in the galaxy.

* * *

Across the galaxy, within an armada of Venator-class Star Destroyers, stood two men of power. If one could even call them that, far gone they were, too far to be called men, nor humans. Both gazing upon a construction that would be able to level planets to mere spacedust.

"There are still Jedi within the galaxy..aided by those gems…" spoke the man in the low hood in a gravelly voice. The Armored man next to him tilted his helmet in slight confusion.

"Order 66 should have..meant to have removed them all from existence...it is no matter my master..for their lives will end by my hand." he said, the new vocoder in his helmet tainting his voice to be tones lower with a metallic feel.

"Be calm Lord Vader...the end of those who defy us will come in time, and once this battle station is complete, none shall ever defy us ever again…"

And with that proclamation, to them, had sealed the fates of many.


End file.
